


克劳德斯特莱夫的一天

by Vilanco



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco
Summary: 又名萨菲罗斯的早中晚餐双性人偶云
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 24





	克劳德斯特莱夫的一天

不需要闹钟，克劳德总能在早上七点半醒来。被调教的生物钟精准地将误差控制在十分钟以内，但他顺利地爬起身时已经是七点四十，昨夜的放纵带来的疲惫不言而喻。

值得庆幸的是起码今天他并不需要收拾自己，克劳德摸了摸干爽的身体，昨天被萨菲罗斯操到昏厥过后显然对方很贴心地为自己进行了清洁。

他小心翼翼地掀起被子，不敢惊醒还在睡梦中主人。萨菲罗斯只允许了一种喊他起床的方式，而这也正是克劳德开始新的一天即将完成的第一项日常任务。

即便除去晨勃的影响，克劳德的双手也就堪堪圈住萨菲罗斯的阴茎。光是用手握着他就有些许心猿意马，尤其萨菲罗斯在昨夜清洁过后没有再给克劳德戴上平日的枷锁，赤裸的小屁股几乎要滴出水来。

克劳德虔诚地亲吻眼前暗红色的龟头，柔软的双唇先是含住前端，舌头轻轻舔弄马眼，随后循序渐进地一点点埋头深入。鼻间萦绕的腥臊味让他极其渴求被安慰，但曾经自作主张地把萨菲罗斯骑醒的他得到的是被抽打屁股到三天没办法仰卧的程度。

一旦想起被皮鞭抽打到穴口附近的感觉，克劳德忍不住夹了夹腿，他希望萨菲罗斯能早些醒来为他的乖巧给予奖励。于是他更卖力地舔舐着粗大的阴茎，像小猫一样吐着粉红小舌，沿着明显的青筋把性器润湿得水光淋漓。

龟头顶到喉咙的软骨让克劳德眼圈发红，但不深入到这种程度，他甚至含不下萨菲罗斯的一半。另外小半截他只能用手配合撸动，指尖揉搓沉甸甸的囊袋，祈求萨菲罗斯能在快感中苏醒。

躯体的疲惫让克劳德身体忍不住往下沉，但他还是小心地避开对方过长的双腿，摇晃着陆行鸟般毛茸茸的脑袋尽可能满足主人的需求。在他险些犯迷糊睡过去时，一只手按住他乱糟糟的头发，让克劳德茫然地楞在原地。紧裹着性器的口腔微微一松，正遇上萨菲罗斯濒临射精的边缘，白浊的液体喷溅在克劳德的脸上，看起来很是狼狈。

克劳德不敢动手擦拭，任由精液挂在睫毛上垂成一片沉重的帘幕，低下头悄悄地舔干净嘴唇上的液滴，等待萨菲罗斯的指令。

“怎么又偷吃。”萨菲罗斯闷声笑笑，在床头柜上抽去几张纸巾扔给克劳德。长得高的优势真明显，克劳德看着萨菲罗斯舒展的上半身，然后接过纸巾胡乱地擦掉咸腥的液体。

萨菲罗斯靠在床头等待克劳德把脸蹂躏得通红，拽起手边一条锁链——另一端连在克劳德颈上的项圈，懒洋洋道：“过来让我检查身体。”

今天不是工作日，克劳德一直暗中掰着手指计算，他的主人有足够多的时间进行陪伴，而不是像往常一样让他在整个白天蜷缩在冰冷的地板上消解难以平息的欲望。

他手脚并用地爬到萨菲罗斯身上，眨了眨蓝宝石般的眼睛请求换来一个亲吻。萨菲罗斯心情不错便没有吝啬，蜻蜓点水般啄吻了一下。随后克劳德背过身去，将屁股抬高压在对方的胸前，柔软的乳肉贴着紧实的腹部，眼看着已经软下的阴茎横在自己面前，却因为操作距离问题无法含在嘴里。

萨菲罗斯用双手揉开克劳德的两瓣臀肉，兴许是缺乏锻炼甚至还长了点肉，股缝间藏匿着的暗红色穴口从原本的圆形肉洞用成了窄短的线状，用手指撑开就能轻易地扩张至适合操弄的程度。他将两指并拢探了进去，由于侵入早变成习惯，克劳德下意识扭动胯部的行为得到萨菲罗斯的抽打，而扇落的地方正好和昨晚留在克劳德屁股上的手印相重合。

再次变得鲜红的印记在白皙的屁股上显得尤其突出，让萨菲罗斯愈加恶趣味地在上面留下牙印。无论是掌掴带来的麻痹亦或是被噬咬带来的刺痛，对克劳德而言全都化作催情的路数。他挪动膝盖调整跪起的高度，开始用嘴润湿萨菲罗斯的小腹，用舌头描摹肌肉的轮廓，暗示性地用嘴唇抿了抿肚脐凹陷的部位。

萨菲罗斯籍着克劳德把下身抬得更高的姿势，看到了原本平整的会阴处微微隆起的小丘，泛着淡粉的阴阜被他用手指戳弄后颜色渐深，连试图挑衅的克劳德都忍不住停下倒吸口气。昨晚还是太过头了，萨菲罗斯心想，但这并不会妨碍他的一切打算，他甚至能猜测出克劳德为了让他被操得红肿的人造阴部吃下他的阴茎能做出什么讨巧的行为。

他用舌头舔开紧闭的肉缝，单手紧扣着克劳德跪不稳的右腿膝窝，然后把外阴连带大腿内侧的嫩肉通通吮咬了一遍。虽然看不到对方的表情，但不难想象是怎么一副满脸通红的放空神色。萨菲罗斯另一只手握住了克劳德硬起的性器，修长纤细的指节可以将其完全裹住，然后拢作适合的大小来回撸动。小腹温热的气息告诉他克劳德正在用力呼吸从而利于保持头脑清醒，但失去规律的呼吸频率也同样告诉他方法并没有奏效。

“我想要……”克劳德蜷起身体努力地往身后看去，他被萨菲罗斯折腾得又湿又硬，也强烈地抗拒被用以平日相同的方式放置，看得到而吃不到总比得不到更残忍一些。萨菲罗斯的规矩虽然蛮不讲理，但他是个尽可能满足自己所需一切的主人，尤其在性欲上。

他得到的回应简单而直接：“用后面。”对方话毕还用手指揉捻充血的阴蒂，然后把沾湿手指的液体揩到颤抖的大腿上。

被服侍过一遍的阴茎因克劳德湿热的鼻息从不应期中唤醒，再次被汗涔涔的掌心搓得微微勃起。出于一点私心，克劳德没有转过身去面对萨菲罗斯，而是保持背对的姿态一手撑床一手扶着肉棒缓缓下蹲。他的身体在长时间高强度的性爱下变成随时都能进入状态的工具，也多亏了杰诺瓦细胞让他表现出远超常人的耐用。

干净、温暖、湿润。这是萨菲罗斯刚才检查的结果，表明他昨晚把克劳德扔进浴室灌肠清洗效果颇佳。眼前光裸的脊背舒展，柔和的身体曲线是他身为合格饲主的证明。原本瘦削的蝴蝶骨被磨平棱角，在克劳德的上下晃动中仿佛振翅欲飞。

克劳德把双臂紧靠支在身前，好把重心前移以便于增大抽插的幅度，一边暗暗地让止不住淌水的阴部摩擦对方的囊袋，以便于舒缓难耐的欲望。萨菲罗斯很快就看出了端倪，颇为好笑地克劳德乏力地塌下腰将屁股一紧一放的模样，试图用腿间隐秘的小口含住睾丸，然后让淫水浸湿那一角床单。

他的手指戳进克劳德的腰窝，让积入凹陷处的汗滴在屁股上划出一道水痕。随后他向前倾身跪起，用双腿把克劳德的膝盖支得更开，一手紧掐对方的侧腰，另一手拽着锁链迫使克劳德向后仰起头，冷声说道：“玩够了吗。”

腰部仿佛被捏碎一般的疼痛激起克劳德额上的冷汗，还没有给他发出幼犬般咽呜的时间，萨菲罗斯就开始挺身操得他发出尖锐的叫声。

相比起前列腺被一次次顶弄的快感，囊袋拍打在穴口处发出的响声更强烈地占据克劳德的感官认知，不断在头脑中叫嚣躁动的瘙痒让他不知所措，即使是顺从地迎合主人的动作也无法平复的渴求令他筋疲力尽，最后化作止不住的泪水抽抽嗒嗒地落到被褥上。

克劳德的背部紧绷，身体在萨菲罗斯的拉扯下有如反张的弓，只能用小腿在床上无助地蹭动。呼吸困难令他又一次陷入混沌，然后被干得射出精水，凭高潮后的不应期绞紧顶得他屁股打颤的阴茎，并如愿以偿地被灌得精液从穴口边缘漏了出来。

萨菲罗斯按了按克劳德的鼓起的小腹，感觉到黏稠的液体又溢出了些许，在慢慢抽出软下的性器换上一个带螺纹的肛塞，像拧螺丝一般嵌入克劳德的身体里。克劳德终于敢把胯部放下压在舒适的床垫上，肛塞底部连着一条毛绒绒的尾巴落到腿间令他有些发痒，又用手捞起懒洋洋地甩落到一边。

每次事后都会犯懒的状态萨菲罗斯已经见怪不怪，他只是用手捞起椅背上搭着的衬衫抛到克劳德身侧示意他穿上。一如既往，等到他换好衣服，克劳德也短暂地调整完毕，将双手往袖子一套就完成更衣。很好，起码今天他没把袖子反套在房子里光着屁股走动一天。

萨菲罗斯晨起洗漱时克劳德通常会坐到盥洗台上额头贴着旁边的窗，等着主人整理妥当后开始收拾自己。诸如擦干净他身上沾带的各种液体，强行掐着他的下巴给他刷牙，再用手帕拭去他脸上干掉的泪痕和口水渍。

周末的美妙在于克劳德也有休息的机会，理所当然地窝在萨菲罗斯怀里享用他真正意义上的早餐。萨菲罗斯低头舔干净对方嘴上那一圈牛奶胡子后，认真地思考自己是怎么养出的这条交织着牛奶和精液味道的母狗。

即便是曾经的神罗英雄/冒充的救世主，只要他还想在路法斯手上收到神罗每月二十号打进银行卡的工资，他就得风雨无阻地写个人工作报告。克劳德也跟着他进书房，直接趴倒在厚厚的地毯上双腿夹着尾巴睡着了。

萨菲罗斯赤着脚顶了顶克劳德的下巴，睡得很熟。他感觉最近克劳德睡眠的时间比以往长了很多，走神的次数也变得频繁，是否意味着他的人偶也会有陷入沉睡的一天不得而知，横竖萨菲罗斯有足够的自信可以令他再次醒来。无论是把破碎的躯壳再次复原，还是重洗记忆从零调教，也不过是杀入神罗秘密实验室去揪着宝条那两根蟑螂须须，或是费点功夫再借杰诺瓦的残躯一用的事。

一直到饭点克劳德依然没有醒来，萨菲罗斯并没有叫醒他的打算。克劳德的进餐次数很久以前就减少到早晚各一顿，即便如此他还是比以前胖了，在萨菲罗斯接管他整个人以前。这甚至能让萨菲罗斯忍不住暗忖，克劳德过去的饮食到底有多糟糕。

克劳德再次醒来时发现自己再次躺到床上，房间内的光线告诉他并没有睡到第二天早晨。萨菲罗斯在午休前拉了一层米黄色的纱质窗帘，以至于两人笼罩在暖色调的温暖氛围之中。

他的背部很热，因为萨菲罗斯的前胸完全紧贴着他，甚至能通过脊背感受到对方的心跳——这大概是萨菲罗斯难能可贵的人的体征。克劳德也感觉到自己的心跳分明从急促而凌乱地一顿乱来渐渐和对方的心跳同步，交错而此消彼长的怦动化作缓慢却又沉稳的扑通、扑通。

克劳德的脸也很热，准确地说他整个人就像一只烫熟的虾。萨菲罗斯的手臂穿过他的腋下将他环在怀里，克劳德小心翼翼地移动左臂，好让左手掌心贴在对方左手手背上，缓缓地将手指插入指缝中。他下意识吞咽唾沫，萨菲罗斯的手比自己的手要大不少，但在睡眠状态下对方并没有对他保持警惕到武装到手指头的地步。克劳德拢起手，轻轻地以小手带动大手按到自己胸前。指尖略微触碰到乳肉的感觉令他再一次作出吞咽的反应，尽管他喉咙很干，跟被火燎过相差无几，卸下手上的力度时才长长地输一口气。

萨菲罗斯醒来时就发现克劳德借着他的手在做些小动作，硬挺的乳粒在他的掌心来回划动，似乎还有些湿润。于是他索性在克劳德玩得有些得意忘形时五指用力一抓，然后用拇指狠狠捻住微张的乳孔，紧接着就被克劳德交缠的左手夹紧手指。

萨菲罗斯没有理会对方的手，食指顺着胸脯下沿的线条慢慢描摹，再拢起四指把嫩肉往上推，拇指由上往下挤压，以至于空气中蔓延着一股似有似无的奶腥味。克劳德的手指挠了挠萨菲罗斯的手背，又仰着头用头发摩挲对方的下巴，判断得出萨菲罗斯并没有生气的迹象后转过身，握着萨菲罗斯的手用舌头一点点舔去指缝的奶水。

他是不是对克劳德过于纵容了？萨菲罗斯心不在焉地用手指夹住克劳德的舌头，考虑给他打个舌钉的必要，又将手收回，他觉得有更加迫切的一点需求。

“等我一会。”萨菲罗斯决定起床，中午的休憩就此结束。离开前他似乎想起什么，抓起克劳德的右手凑到鼻尖闻了闻，皱着眉头拧了一把对方未被抚慰而显得平瘪的乳头，没说什么便走出房门。

克劳德自知理亏，乖巧地坐在床上等待萨菲罗斯带上修理他的工具重回卧室。他将还带有主人气息的被子揉作一团抱在怀里，埋头呼吸着残存的味道。他的右手带有不一样的味道，即便克劳德心虚地将手指在衬衫干净的地方擦拭过，也没能隐瞒刚才用手偷偷自慰的事实。

萨菲罗斯回来后有些不近人情地将被子一把扯开，坐在床沿示意克劳德背靠被他立在床头的枕头上。枕头令克劳德的胸脯被垫起，拗成一个挺胸仰颈的姿势，原本露出半个肩膀松松垮垮挂在他身上的衬衫被萨菲罗斯褪到手肘处，这让他不安得不知道该将手往哪放，仿佛成了不必要的累赘。

用酒精浸润的棉花擦过乳头带来一丝刺痛，冰凉和酥麻的感觉接踵而至，双乳在细心的擦拭过后翘立起来涨成花生米的大小坠在胸前。萨菲罗斯把带来的箱子放在床头柜上，将酒精和棉花收拾妥当后看着克劳德想说些什么又空张着嘴说不出话的样子颇为好笑。他安抚地亲了亲克劳德的鼻尖，从箱子里拿出两个亮闪闪的东西，低头摆弄道：“这是奖励。”

被尖锐物品穿刺的疼痛让克劳德双手挠紧了枕头，且相似的疼痛很快就以同样的方式再现。嵌有黑曜石的银制羽翼状的乳钉是萨菲罗斯前段托人定制的，却因为一些无关紧要的事情打断后就被遗忘在某个角落，现在稳稳当当地待在它应存在的位置。

猩红的血液和因刺激而溢出的奶汁搅成一团，但萨菲罗斯并不在意眼前极其狼狈的画面，而是用牙齿研磨脆弱的乳珠，故意用手牵拉乳钉之间相连接的银链，使快速愈合的伤口再次撕裂，让血滴如石榴籽一般凝在胸前。

克劳德仰着头缓缓排出肺部的空气，他手掌的汗水全数蹭在被抓得变形的枕头上。很快这种痛觉就转换成快感的另一种表达形式，他低头看着萨菲罗斯吮咬他的乳头，将血与奶和成粉红一片，再用舌头舔去残存在嘴唇上的液滴。他鬼使神差地伸手撩开萨菲罗斯垂下的头发别到耳后，随即对上翠绿的眼眸，里面夹杂着克劳德看不透的情愫。

萨菲罗斯的奖惩分明在于他不会多作无用的功夫。

穿刺带来的伤口彻底止血后，萨菲罗斯起身往箱子中取出些东西，便不由分说地抓着克劳德一条腿的脚腕往后拖动好让他重洗躺回床上，再将腿向前压至大腿挨着前胸，而另一只手探入克劳德的腿间径直戳进狭小的甬道中。

单腿折起的方式有利于萨菲罗斯看清楚得亏宝条的帮助才得以存在的阴户，装逼并赠送售后服务大概是那个男人还活着的仅存意义。原本凭上药而褪减的红肿——在克劳德昏睡时完成的，就算是无意识状态下处理也让他的手湿了个彻底，因克劳德的拨弄变得鼓胀。在他别上阴蒂夹的时候克劳德的反应特别剧烈，萨菲罗斯差点摁不住他条件反射般蹬直的左腿，一连串哀求的语句翻涌成不明所以的咽呜。

克劳德的汗浸湿额发，使得发丝凌乱地粘脸上，仰躺使生理性泪水停留在眼眶中打转。但萨菲罗斯的惩罚还没有结束，他看克劳德身下的肛塞连接处那一圈干涸的精斑和皮肤黏连在一起，毫不留情地把这毛绒绒的尾巴完全扯出来。嫩肉被撕扯的疼痛让克劳德的泪水顺利沿着眼角向下流，连带身前的痛楚他甚至只能用鼻子吸气声表达不满。

萨菲罗斯用掌根将残留在克劳德小腹的精液尽数排出，看着被撑到短时间难以再次合拢的肉洞略有施虐的快慰。对方的阴茎又因为其他部位堆叠的快感再次勃起，身体改造唯一的后遗症是克劳德再也不能通过撸管达到射精，意味着他只能被操射，不管是前列腺还是阴蒂高潮。

避免发生小概率的猝死事故，萨菲罗斯还是扶着克劳德颤颤巍巍的性器，把银制小棍对准小口捅了进去。尿道扩张的酸胀感于早就突破承受阈值的克劳德而言变得无关紧要，他的双瞳显得涣散，如果不是体质特殊可能还支撑不到眼下的程度。小棍的末端还带有勾爪，牢牢地扣紧铃口，在秀气的阴茎上显得妖冶又诡谲。

临重回书房继续写报告前，萨菲罗斯籍着克劳德将脱未脱的衬衫打了个结好把他不安分的手捆住，又往一片泥泞的花穴依次塞入雷属性魔石和回复魔石，心安理得地把湿得像刚从水里捞出的克劳德丢在床上置之不理。

一直到晚饭时间，瑟缩在床褥中的克劳德才被重新想起。过往每次放置过后克劳德都会变得愈加粘人，但今天似乎变得尤为不同。萨菲罗斯敏锐地觉察到克劳德眼中的光芒悄无声息地散去，即使他依旧红着脸向自己索求拥抱，而坐在自己腿上被喂食时慢半拍的举措，让萨菲罗斯险些想把人摁在餐桌上像掀起裙子一般撩开衬衫操得他打嗝。

克劳德没有感受到主人的愠怒，只是下意识偷腥般亲了亲对方的嘴角，在浑浑噩噩地再次陷入沉睡前被萨菲罗斯拎去洗澡。

克劳德颈上的皮质项圈被摘下，上面残留的勒痕看上去触目惊心。他坐在盥洗台上被萨菲罗斯摘下阴蒂夹，那个一顿晚饭下来令他主人的裤裆湿得不堪入目的罪魁祸首。但另外两颗魔石只能由他自己弄出来，以一手压着肚子另一只手撑开穴口的滑稽模样。

萨菲罗斯极其体贴地别过脸，起码他认为这样会令克劳德的自救行为更加高效率。由此自然也看不到克劳德皱着眉头看向他背影的神色，那是一种孤独却带有怜悯的眼神。

泡热水澡是两人一致认同舒缓疲劳的最佳方式。萨菲罗斯默许了克劳德的僭越，薄薄的嘴唇触碰他的手指、他的手背、他的掌心，再转移到他的耳朵、脸颊、鼻子和下巴。克劳德对着萨菲罗斯的唇踌躇已久，直到对方没有耐心等待才热烈地亲吻到一起。

萨菲罗斯的吻极具攻击性，毕竟他是个擅长掠夺和征服的上位者。他噬咬克劳德的唇瓣，双手捧着他的脸逼迫他参与这场胜负已定的厮杀。对方没有任何反抗与挣扎，唇齿间唾液与血液的交换对萨菲罗斯而言索然无味，就算他再难以餍足都无法从克劳德身上榨取出想要的东西。

缺氧让克劳德的脸上浮现出醉人的粉红，萨菲罗斯停下了无用的动作，将手下移至完全覆盖颈部勒痕的地方，一点点收紧虎口，然后把人完全按到浴缸之中。

突如其来的性冲动让他将硬得胀痛的阴茎直接插入克劳德隐秘的花穴之中，而对方沉没入温水中的脸极其平静，唯一的变化是向上的泡泡越变越急促。萨菲罗斯一边抽插着使浴缸内的水不断漫出，一边用力地掐紧克劳德的脖子直到清水中漫出血雾。

克劳德还能活着被撵出浴室还得凭靠萨菲罗斯的怜悯，从口鼻涌出的血液，很快就弄脏一池清水。萨菲罗斯单手架起克劳德的双臂，以一种援救溺水人员的姿势——也确实险些溺亡在浴缸里，成功打捞出自己的性爱人偶。他不忘用另一只手抽去还堵在对方尿道里的小棍，无需抚慰就能看到先后射出一白一黄的水流。

萨菲罗斯赤着脚回到卧室，把克劳德放平在床铺上，掰开他的双腿，把刚才被迫中断的性交继续下去。刚开始克劳德的鼻子还冒着带血的泡沫，很快又在肏弄下破碎消散。随后失去光彩的脸渐渐恢复血色，克劳德双目紧闭但眉头皱紧，即使咬紧牙关都无法压抑的呻吟从唇齿间溢出。

在克劳德睁开双眼的刹那，几乎是同时咆哮道：“萨菲罗斯！”

他不由分说地扯住萨菲罗斯垂落的长发，而对方也礼尚往来地低头咬住克劳德胸前的银链，将乳肉拉扯成异样的形状。克劳德因吃痛而收回手，倒是给了萨菲罗斯得逞的机会，趁机把克劳德的屁股抬高，以便把阴茎顶入最深处，转而咬着克劳德的耳朵低声笑道：“我赋予你疼痛的方式喜欢吗？”

克劳德的身体被操到条件反射地夹紧萨菲罗斯的腰，过于用力紧绷的小腿甚至带给他抽筋的错觉。无论是仇恨还是情欲都让克劳德想狠狠咬住对方暴露在面前的脖颈，他也确实这样做了，并用双手挠住萨菲罗斯的脊背，在上面徒增几道血痕。

他还处在刚刚恢复神智的状态，脑子里仍是一片浆糊，本能让他全身心地抗拒萨菲罗斯，却也让他沉沦在这场看似漫长且无休止的缠斗之中。克劳德掀着萨菲罗斯从床上滚到地板的毛毯上，然后被人一边吸着胸口被刺激得喷出的奶水一边被抱起来肏，而他拼命绷直双腿都没办法碰到地面，还导致脚弓抽筋疼得他满头冷汗。

萨菲罗斯游刃有余地看着克劳德挣扎的模样，原本惨白的脸蛋被绯红完全侵占，愤恨的眼神会在高潮时作出中场休息的预告，必须向求欢本能低头的屈辱与不甘成为他最上瘾的催情剂。

足以拆毁米德加两回合的闹腾以克劳德的失败告终，原因是射精次数过多。

萨菲罗斯久违地调了闹钟，明天他必须带自己的宠物去见兽医了。


End file.
